


Gangsters, Werewolves and Vampires, Oh My!

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric tries on Halloween costumes and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gangsters, Werewolves and Vampires, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Gangsters, Werewolves and Vampires, Oh My!  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Rating:** soft NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,997  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon/Alaric  
>  **Summary:** Alaric tries on Halloween costumes and gets more than he bargained for.  
>  **A/N:** written for iphignia939 for [TVD_Holidays Exchange](http://tvd-holidays.livejournal.com)

Halloween was a time of the year a lot of people enjoyed. They got to dress up and pretend to be someone or something they weren't. Alaric had never been one to understand all the hype but after he had found a box of costumes in one of the closets, for some reason, he couldn't resist the urge to try them on.

For the next couple of hours, Alaric tried on costume after costume. A gangster, a werewolf and some type of demon costume were the first ones he tried. With each new outfit he would stand in front of the mirror and make funny faces at himself. He had even, in a moment of pure curiosity, tried on the male ballet dancer costume. Although no power on earth would have gotten him to look at his reflection in the mirror. _He was wearing tights for gods sakes!_ There were just some things a man didn't need to see. But he couldn’t resist a small pirouette before he went to try on the next costume.

Finally, at the very bottom of the box was another smaller box. His curiosity piqued, Alaric carefully lifted the lid. His mouth hung open in shock. This was the first costume that had surprised him, the ballet dancer one not withstanding. Of all of the costumes to have he would never have thought any of the Gilberts would wear one of these. He quickly closed his mouth, reached in the box, grabbed the costume and began to put it on piece by piece.

The costume fit him as if it had been made tailor made specifically for him. After he finished dressing, he turned around to look at himself from every angle. He could admit, if only to himself, he didn't look too bad as Dracula. With a sneer at himself in the mirror, he pulled the cape over the bottom part of his face and narrowed his eyes. "I've come to suck your blood."

"I thought that was my line."

Alaric jumped in surprise, dropped the edges of the cape, and quickly turned around to see Damon standing in the doorway staring at him. Of course, of all the people who could have caught him this way it had to be Damon. _Thank God he hadn’t shown up sooner!_ "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Do you mean in general or right at this moment? Because I have got to be honest. Right now I'm just enjoying you pretending to be Dracula. I've got to admit you pull off looking the part pretty well. Although, I would never have pictured you dressing up as a vampire. An athlete of some kind sure but never a Big Bad."

Alaric rolled his eyes at the _Buffy_ reference. The man seriously needed to watch some new television shows. Suddenly, a cruel thought cut through his mind erasing any other. "How long have you been standing there?" _For the love of all that was holy please don't let him have seen the ballet costume._ Alaric prayed with all of his might to any deity who would listen. The last thing he needed was for Damon to have gotten that image. He knew he would never let him live it down.

“Not too long.”

At those words, Alaric could feel the tension leaving his body. That was what he had wanted to hear. With a nonchalance he was far from feeling he walked over to the box and began to remove the cape. But before he could unfasten the clasp from around his neck, Damon stood in front of him blocking his hands.

“You should wear this to the Halloween party tonight.”

“What?” Alaric laughed. “This was just me having a bit of nonsensical fun. There’s no way I’m going as a vampire. Besides I hadn’t even planned on going to the party to begin with.”

“Of course you’re going. You’re a teacher.” Damon leaned in closer to whisper softly, “It’s your duty.”

More laughter echoed through the room. “Since when do you care about things like that?” His breath hitched on the last word as Damon’s hands began to wonder down his chest. _What the hell was he playing at?_ Alaric tried to ease out from under the disturbing touch but found his way blocked by a wall. He had the absurd thought it had been put there deliberately to block his way.

“You would be surprised at the things I care about.”

A wicked smile spread across Damon’s face as he stepped closer, his body mere inches from the man in front of him. His smile broadened at the wide-eyed look he was receiving. He knew exactly the kind of affect his touch was having on Alaric. As a matter of fact he had counted on it. For months, he and Alaric had danced in and out of each other’s radar. One minute friendly, the next not so much. But no matter if they considered themselves friends or enemies there had always been some kind of sexual tension between them. The kind of heat that sizzled just beneath the surface as if waiting for the right moment to explode. And Damon was tired of waiting. After tonight no one would have any doubt Alaric belonged to him.

With one swift movement he closed the gap between them and pressed his body against the stunned man. He bent his head to gently trace the outline of Alaric’s lips with his tongue before he raised his head to look into the other man’s shocked face.

“Damon, what the hell’s going on?”

“Do you really need me to answer that, Ric?” Once more his hands began to roam Alaric’s body as Damon carefully nipped the tender skin of his neck. He was so very tempted by the blood racing through the man’s veins just beneath the surface but he managed to control the urge. There would be a time, in the not too distant future, when Alaric would gladly offer his blood. But now was not that time. In this, Damon could afford to be patient. At least for a little while longer.

Alaric closed his eyes against the emotions bombarding him. Heat, passion, lust and something else he refused to name roared through his body. He had wondered for a long time what it would feel like to have Damon’s body against his now he knew. There was no doubt in his mind the only way it could possibly feel any better was if they were both naked.

“You have no idea.” Damon breath caressed his ear as he spoke.

“What?” Alaric could have played it coy and pretended he didn’t know what Damon was talking about but he figured they’d had enough near misses between them. If this thing, whatever it was, between them was going to happen then he wanted it to be with open honesty. “You read minds now?”

Damon blew softly against the shell of Alaric’s ear. “No, but your face is very expressive and I just happened to be thinking the exact same thing.”

“Oh.” The sound came out a breathless whisper as Damon’s tongue traced the outline of his ear. Alaric bit back a moan as shivers danced up and down his spine. He had felt sure being with Damon this way would be an amazing experience. He just hadn’t realized how much of one it was going to be.

Without conscious thought, his hands roamed up and down Damon’s black t-shirt. He wanted, no he needed to touch the vampire’s skin. To make sure that this was really going to happen.

Damon captured Alaric’s hands in his and placed them above the other man’s head. “Keep them there!” The tone of his voice left no doubt it was a command Alaric would be wise to follow.

Alaric was glad he could lean on the wall for support as sensation after sensation coursed through his body as Damon’s hands began to search out each spot guaranteed to wring a response from him. Nothing in his life could have prepared him for the things he was feeling at this very moment. He thought nothing could feel better than to have the vampire’s hands roaming his body, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck. At least that was his thought until Damon freed him from the confines of his jeans, wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly began to stroke it.

 

Alaric could feel his eyes roll back into his head as Damon nuzzled the side of his neck before his tongue darted out to lick the soft skin. He was stunned to find, within moments, he was so close to coming it was almost shameful. As a matter of fact, he knew he probably should be ashamed but the only thing that mattered to him right at that moment was for Damon to keep touching him. He could feel his balls drawing closer to his body. Just a little bit more and he would be there.

Almost as if Damon really could read his mind, the vampire stroked his cock harder, squeezing tighter on every down stroke, moving faster with every moan he tore from Alaric’s unresisting body. He kept his eyes closed tight against the sensations. Suddenly, everything stopped. He quickly, dropped his hands and opened his eyes to see Damon standing halfway across the room, his body turned as if to leave.

“What the hell, Damon?” He slid his hand down the length of his body but before he could do more than touch himself, Damon spoke.

“Don’t do that.” Damon’s voice was a mere whisper but Alaric could recognize the command.

“You can’t seriously mean to leave me like this, not in this condition.” His body slumped against the wall as he fought for control. He had known for a long time that Damon was cruel. But it had never occurred to him the vampire could be quite this merciless.

“Why not?”

“Why not?” Alaric couldn’t help but mimic back at him. “This goes beyond cruelty even for you, Damon. I would never do this to you.”

Damon walked quickly back to stand in front of Alaric. “No, you wouldn’t.” His fingers once more grazed down the length of Alaric’s cock. “It’s a good thing I’m not you.” He gave the hard cock one last squeeze before he turned to leave once more. “Besides this will give you an extra incentive to come to the party tonight.”

Alaric was pretty sure Damon hadn’t meant to put the extra emphasis on the one word but he couldn’t help but hear it that way.

Before Alaric could gather his wits about him enough to speak, Damon continued, “Just do me a favor, okay?”

His breath still coming in gulps he could do nothing more than raise an eyebrow in Damon’s direction as he zipped up his pants.

“When you come to my house after the party tonight; bring the other costume.”

Alaric was confused. What other costume? Wasn’t he already going to be wearing the Dracula one? Suddenly, a dark feeling of dread came over him but before he could say anything Damon was already speaking.

“See, you tonight, Mikhail.” The sound of soft laughter followed in his wake as he left Alaric leaning against the wall staring after him in confusion.

 _Mikhail? Who the hell was Mikhail?_ His face turned a dark red as it swiftly dawned on him who Damon had meant. _Mikhail Baryshnikov._ _Son of a Bitch!_ Not long his ass! He had known Damon would never let him live it down and something told him this was only the beginning.

With his head held high, Alaric turned and began to put the costumes back inside the box. Although he certainly had no intention of doing as Damon requested, for some reason before he put the box back where he had found it, he removed one more costume. Just in case.


End file.
